The Shinobi Hero
by StasisRage
Summary: His job is to protect her. Give up everything for her, even his life if need be. A promise between family's, made hundreds of years ago, binds them to each other. But, can he still be a hero? Sekiro Inspired {Different beginnings, but will follow canon. Reasonably Stronger!Izuku. Slight age up, meaning, UA College. Mind the M Rating}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter. I'm really excited to write this. This is a Sekiro inspired fic. Great game by the way. I want to welcome everyone. This is a new fandom to me. I've been writing for RWBY a bit before, but its hard to find the time to write at all. I'll update when I can, but don't expect high frequency. I want to say too, that I speak English and am writing this in English so chan, san, kun, sama, yeah, none of that. English uses prefixes to distinguish relationships between people not honorifics. I'm using prefixes to distinguish relationships. Nothing against people that do, I'm just not one of them. **

**!PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS PART- The only real universe change for this story is that UA is a College, not a Highschool. Other than that, characters will be the same. Maybe more mature personalities, I mean they're all gonna be 18 in this. Izuku will be the most OOC, you'll see why later. Enough of the part that nobody reads, these little intros where I monologue will be almost inexistent in future chapters. ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER – All rights to characters and content go to their respective owners. I own none of them. Also, want to recognize a friend of mine for co-writing this with me! Just call him John Doe!**

**Chapter 1 **

"**I'm Sorry"**

He never knew the man, not really. Izuku supposed he should be grateful that his father worked to feed them. Spending time away from family so they are taken care of is an honorable sacrifice. It's difficult to leave loved ones behind. Hisashi must have missed them dearly. Izuku's mother would often tell him how much his father loved him and how proud he should be of his father. By all rights he was. So why? Why did the man laying in the coffin in front of him not fill him with grief? His mothers' cheeks ran red with streaks from tears that wouldn't stop falling. Shouldn't his? Of course, Izuku felt for his mother, he hated to see her sad. But, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to shed a tear for his newly deceased guardian.

"Sweetheart, do you want to say anything."

Izuku's eyes met his mothers' and grew wide in surprise, before he looked down at the ground, dejectedly while playing with the hem of his shirt.

"W-what am I supposed to s-say?"

"Whatever you want to Zuku. This is the last chance you'll have to look at your fathers face and speak to him." Hopeful eyes looked at him, piercing his heart.

The young boy didn't know what to say. How should he talk to a man he barely knew? Still, for his mother he felt he should say something. It hit him like a truck, he would answer like a hero.

"I'll take care of Mom now, so don't worry about anything Dad." Determination shone brightly on his face until he looked to his mother.

He expected his mother to dawn a face of disgust and disappointment in him for his obvious lack of remorse. Instead, a soft smile greeted him.

"Was that okay Mom?"

"It's ok sweetheart. I know you're a little young to understand, but in time, you will. Thank you for telling your daddy goodbye. It means a lot to us adults."

Izuku felt like a weight had been taken off of him. He rushed to his mothers' side and latched onto her hand; a soft smile plastered on his face.

The rest of the service was uneventful. Inko had shed enough tears and Izuku was ready to help his mom smile again, no matter what. That's what hero's do after all! Save people with a smile on their face! Just like All Might! His determination steeled upon seeing his mother break down again, as Hisashi's casket was lowered into the ground.

Small crowds lingered after the service. Most approached Inko to give her their condolences. However, one man with a scar over his right eye, and a prosthetic right hand approached the small boy.

"Your father died honorably, if for no other reason than that, be proud of him."

Confusion was the obvious emotion. Izuku figured this man must know his family somehow though. Why else would the stranger attend his father's service?

"Uhm?"

"I was a friend of your father little one, just call me Sir."

"Ok sir." He slowly answered, still confused by this man, but strangely enamored.

"Run along young one. Your mother is waiting for you."

His pointer finger, his non prosthetic one, extended in the direction of Inko, seemingly searching for her son. Izuku smiled wide and ran towards his mother, stopping half way to turn and give a small bow of appreciation.

"Thank you." He turned back towards his, now only, parent. "Mom! Here I am."

"Goodness, where did you run off to?" She greeted him as he leapt into her arms.

"I didn't go anywhere Mom; I was talking to that man." Izuku pointed back to the place the stranger had approached him, but no one was there. The small child looked around quickly, only to find that he and his mother were the only people in sight.

"Woah! How did he do that?! So cool!" Impressively the man had disappeared into thin air.

"Did you see him mom?!" Eyes sparkled brightly, looking up at his mother to sate his curiosity, as soon as they did, his green orbs lost their luster. Plainly visible was a look of pure horror on Inko's face.

"We need to leave now Zuzu."

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Nothing!" She lashed out in panic. The apologetic look on her son's face overriding her fear. ". . . I'm sorry sweetheart. Nothing. We need to go." Izuku looked confused before obediently keeping up with his mother.

"_Please, don't take him. Not yet." _Repeated in the woman's mind over and over as she buckled her son into the back seat. _"A little longer. Please let me keep him a little longer!" _The engine turned over as the mother and son sped towards their humble home.

* * *

Nothing had changed in the small apartment. Why would it be different? It's not like Izuku had ever really seen his father during anything more than passing moments. They never talked, and Hisashi didn't keep any of his belongings at home.

"I'm going to lie down for a little while sweetheart. If you need anything please call for me." She tried her best to give an honest smile, but she had just lost her husband. The only emotion overriding the grief was the fear of losing her son now too.

Inko hurried to her room and locked the door. Looking around the room she noticed a small frame on her nightstand. A humble picture present in most homes, the only picture of their whole family. They were all smiling happily. Izuku was held in his fathers' arms looking up at Hisashi with a smile that could rival All Might. Recalling the day brought a genuine smile to the no widows face. A moment of nostalgia passed and her look changed to one of determination as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number Hisashi had made sure she memorized. Two rings.

"Hello?" A gruff, clearly male, voice answered.

"Yes, this is Inko Midoriya."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, but I assure you, your family is taken care for the rest of your lives." He answered, his words sounding practiced.

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh?" A playful question, like the man on the other end suddenly knew why she called. "That's a tough one to answer." A sigh escaped his lips.

"When will you take him?" Inko desperately asked.

"We can come get him now if you like."

"No! I want the opposite! Didn't Hisashi do enough!?" Her words pleading desperately.

The line was quiet for a moment.

"That's now how it works Ms. Midoriya. I'm sure you know that."

"I do! I. . . " Her voice breaking before another word could spill out. "He's all I have. . . please. . . please don't take him."

An audible sigh, again. "Listen, Ms. Midoriya, we will come for him. It's his obligation, a duty his family has served for ages. It's not really about the need for it anymore, Hisashi made sure to deal with the biggest threat, but if another threat surfaces he must be ready. We can't wait and hope he gets strong on his own, he needs to be trained from a young age. I sympathize with you, but that's how it is. I'm sorry."

"Four years, that's all I ask. . . please. I beg of you. . ." Sobs rocked the woman's body. She knew that one day her son would be taken from her to serve the same way her husband, Hisashi, did. It was his family duty. A promise that extended countless generations back, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to stay with her son a little longer.

"How old will he be in four years?" His words rang with understanding and sympathy.

"Eight, eight years old." Hope filled her voice.

"The same age as the young miss huh? That. . . might work. Alright, you've got a deal. On his eighth birthday though, he will come with us."

"I understand. Thank you. Thank you so much." Joyful sobs replaced her painful wails.

"Don't thank us Ms. Midoriya. You'll hate us the day we take him anyway." He said before the line went dead.

Inko didn't have time to mourn for her husband. She had to make the best of the time she had left with her son.

* * *

Months passed and Izuku had still yet to develop a quirk. Inko had taken him to the doctor, and much to their disappointment, they were told that Izuku would never develop a quirk.

"I'm sorry kid, you're just one of the unlucky few. No sense in getting upset about the hand you were dealt." The doctor answered to two hopeful faces.

Before Inko could respond her sons' voice shook out, weak and defeated.

"I can. . . I can stil be a hero. . . . . right?" Tears threatened every syllable.

"Sorry kid. You'll have to give up on that one." Emotionless. The doctor had said it like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Come on Izuku, we're leaving." Anger oozed out of the woman's words as she grabbed her son's hand and stormed out of the clinic.

As soon as they reached home Izuku bolted to his room.

"I've got the perfect thing!" Inko said hopefully.

Katsudon for dinner would cheer him up, it was his favorite after all. She would cheer him up, Inko Midoriya would not let her son be defeated here. She knew of course that the doctor's words were true, but not for the reason he said. Izuku could not become a hero, not out of powerlessness, but because the family he was born into had another duty for him. She wished her son could have a better life, not for his quirkless nature, but born into a better family.

After cooking she rushed to her child's room to cheer him up. There he sat at his computer, watching All Might rescue people.

"Mom. . . Can I . . . Can I be a hero like that?" His voice was shaky, tears streamed down his cheeks endlessly. Inko had no idea it had hit him like this. Izuku had admired heroes, but now his Mother saw just how desperately he wanted to be one. She knew the truth though. He couldn't. She would never tell him that though, so instead, tears escaped her eyes as she held her son and repeated over and over.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Well, that's that guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Don't expect super frequent updates, but I like to post when I feel like writing. When I say don't expect frequent though I mean it. My job has me out of the country a lot. Like half the year sometimes. If I can write I will, but work and personal life comes first. Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest! **

**-StasisRage**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT-**** Look guys, I'm skipping ahead a lot in this chapter. I'm not going to write Izuku's training. Instead you'll see bits in short flashbacks throughout the series. I mean c'mon, we all want to get to the good canon parts. **

**Alright guys, I'm back. Main reason is I have time, a rare free weekend. That's all really. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Beginning of One Journey, Beginning of Another**

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart!" Cake in hand, the green haired women ushered into her sons room.

"But Mom, tomorrow is my birthday." Izuku smiled none the less.

"Oh. So you're telling me you don't want your cake and present now?" Mischievously she grinned at her only son.

"Wahh- No no. I'm more than happy now." The young boy took the piece of cake from his mother and blew out the candles with a smile on his face.

"Happy eighth birthday Izuku." Laughs were had throughout the household that evening. Unknown to the young birthday boy, his Mother was suffering at the thought of tomorrow. She has held off for years, choosing not to tell him so he can enjoy the rest of his days in peace, without worry. Unfortunately, that would come crashing down tonight, and she would have to tell her son about the future that awaits him.

Laughter and smiles eventually faded into memory for the two. Inko sat on the couch with a pained look, staring at the floor.

"Izuku, can you come in here for a moment." She called her son.

"Yes Mom?" He turned the corner, smile still present on his face.

"How much did you know about your father?"

"I don't really remember him. I remember he passed away, but I don't have any memories of him before that."

"Did I ever tell you why he wasn't around?"

"You said he worked overseas to support us?" He answered questioningly.

"I'm sorry honey. That was a lie." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Remember all those years ago when the doctor said you didn't have a quirk, and I told you, you couldn't be hero?" The small boy stiffened at the mention.

"Yeah, because I don't have a quirk, I can't be a hero. That doesn't mean I'm gonna give up though. It's my dream mom."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so so sorry. I didn't say that because you don't have a quirk, I said it because you were born into this family."

Izuku stayed silent, eager to hear his mother's words, but somehow, afraid to hear them too.

"Your family, your fathers' side, has kept a pact since long long ago. They serve an old family as their guardians. Your father died protecting them."

"So, dad was a hero?!" Green eyes filled with surprise and wonder.

"In a lot of ways, yes. But he wasn't a hero for a lot of reasons too. His duty was only to one family. He didn't go out of his way to save strangers, but if that family was in danger Hisashi would lay down his life to protect them."

"But, why did dad do it? Some promise from a long time ago?"

"I don't know everything about it, but soon, you will."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"Your father, he isn't around anymore so, the eldest Midoraya son will take up his position. That is the promise his-our family made."

The small greenette was stunned into silence.

"Someone will be coming to get you soon. I don't know how long you'll be gone or where you're going, but this isn't something we can refuse. I tried so many times to keep you from them, but I can't. I want you to know Izuku, that I love you very much. I wanted to spend so much more time with you. You were my hero since the day you were born."

"Bu-but Mom, I don't want to leave!"

"Look at it this way, they're going to train you to be an amazing hero. They'll make you so strong that you'll be just like All Might!" Her smile was forced, fake, and full of pain. It was obvious from the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"I'll go." A whisper. Inko looked at her son's face. His eyes blazed with a fire that she had never seen before. It seemed to evaporate the wet streaks streaming down his face. "I'll go and I'll be done in half the time so I can come back Mom. I'll be the strongest so I can protect everyone."

Inko got up from her spot and hugged her son. She felt pride at his maturity and touched by his motivation to push himself harder just to come back home. His eyes did not belong to a child, his eyes pierced the soul and etched his intention into you. No, his eyes were that of a true guardian. A warrior. A shinobi, just like his father.

**BIG TIME SKIP-10 Years Later**

"It's been a long time hasn't it, boy?"

"Yes, it has. Too long." A boy, freshly eighteen, looked at the bustling crowds that roamed the city. He caught his own reflection in the glass of a shop as they passed. His suit was a tight fit, it outlined his clearly defined, but lean musculature. Black and white, simple. His only personal touch being the dark green tie that sat loosely around his collar. He preferred to leave the top button unbuttoned. It felt much too close to someone's hand around his neck. His features for the large part had been unchanged, the most iconic being a mop of messy green hair. However, it was noticeably longer so he used two bobby pins to pin his hair down on one side. The only other noticeable difference was a scar that sat horizontally over his left cheek and moved to the side of his face. A large scar if anyone else had to say.

"I haven't been in this city since your old mans funeral." The older of the two spoke.

"I remember you. You were that creepy guy that never gave me his name."

"And you'll never get it. You know by now that it's easier that way, Wolf."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, Sir." Sarcasm dripped from the greenettes mouth as he addressed his teacher the only way he was ever told to.

"Cocky little shit aren't you." It wasn't a question. It was a teasing statement.

"I learned from the best. C'mon though, 10 years of that, I think I've earned it."

"Humility will do you some good young Wolf."

"Mhm. I agree completely." The deadpan stare the shorter one received was the only needed response.

"What? I can't joke or banter with you?"

"As long as your joking then I guess it's ok. Consider it your goodbye present."

"Goodbye present?"

"Now that we're here I'll give you your assignment." He pulled an envelope from his blazer pocket and handed it to his former student. "I'll leave you to it then. I'll see you if I see you, however unlikely. Congrats kid." Sir said while walking away lifting his hand in the air as some gesture of a goodbye.

The young man in question took a seat in a nearby café and opened the envelope. Inside was something akin to orders.

"_Izuku Midoriya. You have completed your training and have proved yourself strong in half the allotted time of the other candidates. For this show of strength your duty is set in stone. You will guard the only daughter of the house as her personal guard. Report to the address below and show this paper to the guards out front. They are expecting your arrival soon. As such your codename from today on will be designated "Wolf". We expect great things from you. Do not disappoint." _

"Well, I guess I'll have to surprise mom later." He folded the paper and placed it inside his blazer as he walked to his assigned location.

After two hours of walking, the gates to the estate were before him.

"State your business." An armed guard demanded him.

"Izuku Midoriya, reporting as ordered." He pulled the papers out. The guard inspected them closely for a while before nodding at him to proceed.

"Welcome to the Yaoyorozu Estate."

The home was less a home, more a manor. Walls around 20 feet (6.1 Meters) high lined the property. The yard was well tended and the garden equally so. Various flowers lined the walkway, a beautiful display of color and artistry. Anyone privileged enough to walk this path could be easily overwhelmed by the serenity of the prolific display. Not him. Not anymore. He couldn't be distracted by anything, always vigilante always prepared, it was **beat **into him.

His walk to the house from the gate was much longer than anticipated. He could see a roadway that ran through the entire estate. It would be needed for fast travel.

The house from a distance looked impressive, more like a manor. An English style manor with large marble pillars supported the balcony that sat over the entrance. The road curved just outside the entrance to make the shortest possible walk from the car to the door. Most people would see that as spoiled laziness, but Izuku thought it was tactically a smart move. Less time exposed is a harder shot for a sniper.

He approached the door and gave two hefty knocks. The whole house seemed to reverberate from the sound. Before he knew it, the door opened with a shocked woman in a maid outfit behind it. She eyed him for a moment, surprised. Seemingly in disbelief that someone could make a sound like that from knocking on the door.

"M-May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm reporting here for my first day. I was assigned to be the young mistress's new bodyguard."

"Assigned?"

It was their creed, very few of them were allowed to operate openly, to even be seen by the public. He was one of the lucky few. No one could know who they really were. What they really did.

"Yes. The agency Sir Yaoyorozu hired dispatched me immediately."

"Ah. I'll get Miss Yaoyorozu. She should be expecting you. Wait here in the foyer for a moment?"

"Of course!" He flashed the woman a smile that he could only muster as a child. Before they changed him. It was a farce to disarm suspicion. The childish naivety displayed depicted him as someone harmless. It worked; the maid shot him a similar smile before disappearing up the stairs.

He took a moment to look around the large room. Red carpet lie on the floor leading too and up the stairs, gold trim of course. The floor was a plain white tile that was entirely too spotless. The walls matched the gold of the carpet. Intricate engravings at the bottom of the walls met the marble floor and added to the luxurious appeal of the home. Several antiquities littered the room, everything from simple vases on expensive and aged wood tables, to skillfully done paintings on the walls were abundant no matter where you looked.

"Like what you see?" Feminine and detached came a voice from behind him.

"Not that much exposure to art. Looks nice though. A lot of hard work went into it."

"I assure you that the only hard work was calculating expenses." Disinterested and practiced, she replied.

"Not that. The staff take pride in their work. Everything is well maintained and spotless I admire the attention to detail."

"And who would you be exactly?" She looked surprised at him for a moment. Clearly not expecting that response.

"Izuku Midoriya at your service Mistress." He turned to her and went down to one knee, his fist on the cold marble and head bowed in respect.

A light blush was faintly present on her face.

"Not in here you idiot!" She turned away from him and started up the stairs. "Come with me."

He followed obediently.

"I made sure no one was around. I made that comment for the prying eyes on their way out. I apologize if it was rude in any way. I assure you I am here at your service Mistress."

"I see you aren't called Wolf for nothing. But you're not needed here. I'm perfectly capable of tending to myself."

"_Why am I the last person to know that I've been called that?" _Izuku thought idly.

They reached a door after some time.

"This is my room. I don't care which room you take, just pick one. If you need anything just knock." She began to close the door before stopping and addressing him once more. "Don't need anything." Izuku was confused for a moment.

"Do you not want me here mistress?" He inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I understand your situation though, so I won't ask you to leave. Goodbye Wolf."

He remained quiet while the door closed.

**Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Izuku settled in well enough. The house was spacious and the yard even more so. He set up training dummies in the back yard out of the way. He wouldn't stop sharpening his fangs.

Momo would watch him sometimes, unnoticed, or so she thought. After a few weeks of this she had come to admire his skill, his determination, and maybe his muscles, though she would never admit it. She refused to accept his protection; she was an aspiring hero after all. How could she ever be a hero if she couldn't protect herself. All of her bodyguards thus forth had been nothing but a nuisance. Not letting her train, insisting she had no need for it. Continually attempting to dissuade her from the path of being a hero. Needless to say, they didn't last long. Izuku was different from them, Momo had seen it over the last few weeks. It made her feel bad about the cold indifference she had greeted him with. He essentially left her to her own devices. Izuku had seen her training her quirk a few times. She expected him to comment, but he just left her alone. She appreciated that in a way.

Izuku was currently practicing his swordsmanship on a training dummy. Calculated and precise strikes that packed so much power Momo wondered how they were still standing. Steeling herself she felt talking to him wouldn't hurt, and maybe apologizing for their first meeting, so she approached him attempting to hide her steps and sneak up on him. The first step out the door and he turned to her, a burning fire in his eyes. Unbridled strength and determination were present in his emerald orbs. A raging inferno that wouldn't be snuffed out, no matter how much you attempt to contain the fire. It was intimidating. He was a step away before she could blink, down on a knee.

"How may I assist you Mistress?"

"You heard me? You're good. Even some of the others couldn't hear me sneak away from them."

He stayed silent, looking up to eye her questioningly.

"I uhh. Thought It wouldn't hurt to get to know you a little at least." Internally she was still waging a war. She wanted to know his intentions, but how could she casually talk with someone she's been blowing off repeatedly.

"Of course, Mistress, what would you like to know?" Izuku rose to his feat maintaining her gaze. He stood a good head taller than her. Momo was a tall woman for sure, but Izuku dwarfed her in stature. Momo motioned to the chairs and table that sat to the side of the door. They both took a seat.

"Why did you want to do this Wolf? Why commit your life to people you barely know? I understand that its an ancient promise, but still."

"Mistress, please call me Izuku or Midoriya when in the open like this. It's a codename, so I only really need it when I can't let people know who I am. About that matter however, permission to speak freely?"

"Oh, you haven't been this whole time?" She smirked at him. Blush barely becoming visible on his face.

"Wha- No! I'm just trying to keep a respectable distance like you wanted. . . ." His eyes downcast, looking anywhere but at her.

"Then please, speak freely to me whenever you like. I'm not one for formalities anyway."

"Only because it's your wish Mistress. They'd have my head if found out about me being anything but formal."

"P-please. When we're alone call me Momo. It's a little embarrassing being called Mistress."

"Have none of the others called you that?"

"No. Miss Yaoyorozu has been the standard."

"I see." Izuku looked surprised at that statement.

"Now, back to my question. Why did you want to do this?" as soon as the words left her lips Izuku's eyes became downtrodden. Sadness, hurt and loneliness overwhelmed his demeanor, but only for the slightest of moments.

"I didn't."

"I'm sorry?" She was clearly confused.

"I didn't want to do this. They took me the day I turned eight. I didn't even know about this until the day before."

"You- You what?!" Surprised was an understatement.

"I didn't have a choice. I learned later that my family is kind of top of the food chain for shinobi. My dad was essentially the leader apparently. So, much like you're the heir to the nobility, I'm the heir to your guardians. I didn't get a choice."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Although I empathize with you. I don't like the never-ending formality and constant pressure to act noble. Some days I wish I could have been a normal girl with a normal family." Words left her mouth wholly unbridled. His words hit too close to home; she spoke without thinking at all, earnestly, from the heart. Something that happened so rarely, she could count them on one hand.

"Opposite circumstances, but we share that sentiment at least. And please, don't be sorry. After all, It's thanks to the training that my quirk awakened. I didn't even know I had one until I was 10."

"Thank you . . . Izuku. I imagine growing up quarkless was quit diffuic- wait. WHAT?!" She burst out.

"Yup. Never noticed it until I trained it."

"You grew up thinking you were quirkless?"

"Sure did. Water under the bridge now though." He chuckled to himself.

"What is your quirk?"

"Nothing major. Just enhanced perception. If I focus on my eyes, I see things in slow motion almost. If it wasn't for my training, I would've never been able to make use of it."

"That's incredible." She was awestruck that he went through two years of hell essentially quirkless.

"Thank you Mistr- Momo. Although I think you're more impressive. You have to learn the molecular makeup of anything you create. It's admirable how much time and work you've put into it." He smiled a genuine smile at her. His voice hid no intention. He was complimenting her solely for the purpose of wanting too. There was no deception, no alternate meaning, he wasn't trying to gain favor. He was genuine.

"How did you know that?"

"It's my job. I'm here to support you and protect you. I want you to achieve your dream, but even if you become the strongest hero I'll stay by your side. That's the promise our families made many many years ago. I'll never tell you, you can't be a hero. I know all too well how much that hurts." A gentle smile that spoke of understanding far beyond his years overtook his features.

"Well I should be going. Thank you for your time Izuku."

"Anytime Ma'am."

She left as casually as she could. Careful to no let him see the smile and redness that had overtaken her face. No one had ever praised her for her work. Only telling her it was unnecessary. No one had supported her dream before. No one had ever spoken to her so earnestly or made her comfortable enough to do the same. Maybe, just maybe, Izuku Midoriya could be her first real friend. In a single conversation he tore down her walls. She would be lying if she didn't want to speak to him more.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know him a little more."

**Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Midoriya! Could you run to the shop for some supplies real quick. Our usual delivery called, they said it wouldn't be here until tomorrow." One of the friendlier maids, Ellie, requested in a slightly panicked tone.

He was just unlucky enough to be heading to the kitchen to make his own food. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy their cooking or found it too high scale. He thought of himself as a servant, no different from them. He wouldn't pretend he was anything more or anything less, so he refused to let them serve him. Pride was such a dumb emotion.

"Is there nothing in the kitchen?" He replied, fearing the answer.

"Unfortunately. Please, pretty pretty please?" Damn puppy dog eyes. With a heavy sigh he relented.

"Fine. Just give me a list." As soon as the words left his mouth something slipped into his open palm.

"You already made it?!" He looked between the small piece of paper and the smiling woman in front of him.

"Knew I could count on you. It's not much, we only need enough for tonight. Thank you~" Her sing song voice and too quickly retreating figure caused him to feel something not felt in a long time.

"Oh. That's right, I remember this feeling. . . . It's rage." The smile on his face did not fit the words that just escaped. He crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket, quickly leaving before deciding on appropriate payback.

The walk wasn't so bad anymore. The property was large, but he quickly became accustomed to it, due to his early morning run. He knew the path to town by now, he had jogged there several times already. Never skip leg day.

He dressed much like he would any day. Today being hotter than most though, he opted out of a blazer and chose green suit vest that matched his tie. However, he cursed his taste in clothes as the black skintight pants and equally form fitting black button up, were attracting far too much heat. He simply rolled up his sleeves to accommodate the best he could. The only thing that truly stood out about his outfit was the sword that hung to his hip. Katana, of course, he's a shinobi after all. His hair had grown some since the time he arrived at the Yaoyorozu estate. He locked one side in place with bobby pins making the unkept mess of his hair lay flat on the one side. He chose to leave the other side alone to create the illusion of a blind spot. If the looks some of the ladies at the estate gave him were anything to go by, he was doing quite well.

"The grocery store should be right around here." He mumbled to himself as he turned the corner. Instead of seeing a grocery store, all that filled his vision was a crowd of people. It was too thick to see through, but a crowd wouldn't stop him from his mission. He pushed his way into the crowd, seemingly weaving between bodies, without ever being noticed. A gap opened before him, and before he knew it he was staring down a giant ball of slime with two eyes, inside of it, a familiar tuft of blonde hair, and angry red eyes.

An explosion, rocketed towards him before he could even blink.

"It's a villain!"

"Heroes! We need Heroes!"

"Somebody save him!"

"Is that guy okay?" the crowd had erupted after the explosion.

"Really nice quirk you got camouflage. Sucker didn't even know what hit him." The mass of vile ooze wheezed out of his oversized mouth.

"Holy shit Katsuki, did your outside really start to match your insides?" Every head snapped to the direction of the voice. The green haired boy that looked to be blown away moments ago, was standing in the middle of rising smoke, completely unfazed.

Red eyes snapped in realization, words seemingly trying to leave his mouth through the thick sludge.

"I get it I get it, "Please save me Izuku, I've missed you so much, I'm sorry for being a complete dick-headed fuck bucket." I hear you loud and clear good buddy." Izuku started to approach the mass holding his. . . Former? . . friend hostage.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you think you're gonna stop me, you're in for a painful death." The slime villain retorted.

"Oh no. I'm so afraid. Whatever shall I do?" Some would recall the most amazing thing about this fight was exactly how impressively monotone and devoid of emotion and expression those words were.

"DIE!" Tendrils shot in his direction, familiar crackling coming off every part of them.

Izuku sidestepped each disgusting appendage with ease, drawing his blade. His eyes had begun to glow if anyone looked hard enough.

"So slow." Izuku said quietly to himself before cutting through every tendril with practiced precision and unmatched speed.

"You think that hurts you little shit?" The villain puffed up. An arrogant expression on his face.

"No, but this will." He dashed forward evading every tendril and explosion headed his way. Even through the thick smoke, he never lost his target. No matter how thick the fog, a wolf strikes with deadly precision, a wolf never loses its pray.

Now within striking distance Izuku's blade sliced clean through the seemingly floating eye. The amalgam of fluids let out a howling screech. In the Slime Villains moment of blindness and pain Izuku mustered all of his strength and pivoted off one foot delivering a spin kick that penetrated the villains torso and met something solid. The solid mass broke free of the ooze and landed a few feet away.

"Impressive display young man. Thank you for cleaning up after my mess. I apologize for the trouble." A voice everyone in the world knew. One that filled countless people with hope, reverence, and respect.

"A-All might?" Izuku was caught off guard. A rare expression on his face.

"DETROIT SMASH" The sheer wind force was enough to push him back. The smoke that had littered the area was gone in an instant, along with the rain cloud forming high in the sky above them, and the mass of slime wailing in pain.

In his moment of stupor at the display of raw power he never noticed his old friend get up.

"D-Deku? Is . . is it really you?" His eyes were down, refusing to look up.

Izuku quickly regained his composure choosing to ignore the clamoring crowd and media attempting to get a look at All Might.

"Yup." He popped the "P" "Wish I could say I'm happy to see you, but I've got more important things to do. I'll see you around kay?" He really didn't want to talk to Katsuki right now. If he was the same as he always was, he didn't want to talk to him ever again.

"Excuse me young man." A deep voice asked while a large hand had dropped onto Izuku's shoulder. Turning around to meet the source he came face to face with the Pro Hero, Death Arms.

"That was an impressive display, but you don't have any authorization to use your quirk or deadly force in public. I understand you were trying to help, but would you please come with me."

"Trying to hel- I was attacked! There weren't even any heroes here when this started." Izuku defended himself.

"The police will take your statement and if other witnesses corroborate your story then you have nothing to worry about." His voice was understanding and peaceful, clearly not looking for a fight and trying to resolve this peacefully.

"I'll do you one better." The greenette quickly dug out his wallet and pulled out a laminated card. He handed it over to Death Arms who studied it for a moment.

"I. . I see. . . Then thank you for your assistance." The Pro Hero turned away from him and approached the media and news crew.

"What the fuck was that Deku?!" His voice was as explosive and loud as his quirk.

Silence was the only response for a moment as confused green eyes met confused and angry red eyes.

"Katsuki. . ." The blonde waited with bated breath from the friend he hadn't seen in all too long.

"You're still here?" Izuku asked genuinely curious. Just like that the blonde was floored.

"Fuck you! Seriously how did you do that?! I don't see you for ten fucking years, and you come out of nowhere playing hero, then when your supposed to get in god damn trouble, the pros thank you?! How the fuck did you do any of that?!" Yup, anger and confusion were the only present emotions. Still.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Izuku knew it'd be easier to just tell him.

"Look, I went to live with my dads' side of the family for a bit. Mom thought it would do me some good to reconnect with them after my father passed away. They supported my dream to be a hero and helped me train. I got strong enough that I became a bodyguard to help pay for coming back here. I'm permitted as a bodyguard to use my quirk and deadly force when the occasion calls for it. I'm still more restricted than heroes on quirk use, I'm only permitted to protect myself, my employer, and people in close vicinity. I can't go looking for fights after all. I really was just passing by. Happy?" A tired breath passed his lips. A practiced lie.

"QUIRK USE?!" Katsuki Bakugou yelled becoming, somehow, even more angry and confused.

". . . .God fucking damnit."

* * *

**I know pacing is kind of fast right now, but in all fairness I'm just happy to finally get to some point in the canon series, it will slow down. I don't like writing OC's and I don't like doing original stories as a fanfic. I write those too, but that's not what this site is about am I right? I know its been a while, like I said sporadic updates and all that. I know it'll probably be a bit before the next chapter so just to tease a little, yes, Izuku will get One For All in the next chapter. I don't want to make him OP, but he handled the slime villain with ease because he has a lot of actual battle experience. Hope that this was a satisfying chapter, this is one of the two points in the story I've really been debating on how to do. See you guys next time!**

**-StasisRage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Peeps. Rage here. Back for another chapter. I've actually deleted this like twice. Once because i wasnt satisfied and the second time by complete accident. Anyway, here you go. R&R, criticism welcome. ENJOY~**

**Chapter 3**

**You Understand Me**

"You can come out now All Might. I know you've been following me since that fight. It's secluded enough now." Izuku stated without looking around. Monotone voice laced with slight curiosity.

The large man suddenly crashed to the ground in front of Izuku. His trademark smile on full display.

"Impressive young man! How did you know it was I who was tailing you?"

"Are you kidding. You're over 7 feet tall and 500 pounds. You're not very good at hiding." (220 cm and 225 Kg, roughly, for you metric dudes.)

"HAHA I was sure you didn't see me! Very impressive!"

"You were sure? Three blocks ago you hid behind a light post. You do know you're much wider than that right? I almost laughed when I saw you. I only thought that cheesy cliché happened in bad comedies."

"Correct you are young man! It was the only thing available at the time! HAHAHA" All Might's boisterous laughter echoed through the suburban area.

"So, need something from me?" Izuku answered after a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

All Might cleared his throat. Izuku noticed the faint splotch of red seeping out of the giants mouth that said giant had clearly intended to hide.

"Yes, in fact I wanted to say that I saw your fight against that sludge villain. Due to my own carelessness I dropped the container I imprisoned him in. For cleaning up after my failure I wanted to offer my gratitude. Thank you, young man. You handled the situation with practiced ease. If I may ask, how old are you?"

"18 sir."

"I see, do you perhaps to intend to enroll in UA this year? With your strength I'm confident you would excel in the world of heroes."

"At one time maybe. Now though, I have some other obligations that I can't leave alone."

"So you have no intention of being a hero? That's too bad. You show a lot of promise."

"Haha. Thank you for that, really. But I wouldn't say I have no intention. It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid. Life just happens sometimes you know."

"Then how about a proposal for you Young . . . ?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Young Midoriya. I want to offer to train you for a short while. Say, the ten months before U.A.'s entrance exam. If by some chance you attend U.A. I would like to nurture your potential before that time. Would that suit you?"

"Are you, The All Might, seriously offering to train me?"

"Of course, Young Midoriya! I see great potential in you after all!"

"I accept! Of course, I accept! Let me just run it by my employer. Come by the Yaoyorozu estate tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk about it."

All Might's permanent smile grew a little larger at those words.

"One last thing Young Midoriya. Why did you save that boy? I was at the scene and it appeared you two were not friends."

"You were there? I didn't notice." Izuku didn't change his expression. Internally though, suspicion brewed.

"_I didn't notice him. I didn't notice him! Him! There is no chance that I would've missed him."_

"To answer the question, he was my childhood bully before I moved away from here. I just couldn't leave him alone though. He's a jerk but I don't want him dead. It's what any hero would do right?" A smile, small but righteous, etched its way onto the young mans face.

"HAHA right you are young man. I'll swing by around noon, sound good?"

"This young man. . . maybe, just maybe." All might thought, excited about the prospect of finding a possible successor.

"I'll tell the guards. See you then." Izuku walked away, groceries in each arm.

* * *

"WE SAW THE NEWS, HOLY SHIT!" A voice rang out upon entering the front door.

"May, can I get, I don't know, five seconds of peace today?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed after handing off the fruits of his day. ("Fruits", get it? Cuz he proly got fruit. . . . No? anybody? Man those crickets are loud.)

"Oh you'll be getting a "Peace" of my mind all right." (Eh? Eh? . . . Fuck you, this is hard alright!) The young girl descending the stairs spoke. Her voice shook the room as the servants scattered, clearly wanting no part of this. The fury in her tone filled the room like smoke. For Izuku, smoke was probably easier to breath in, and escape from. Momo though? No chance.

"Fuck, alright don't panic. Never show fear, play it cool." Izuku was internally weighing his options. In the end he decided somewhere between apologize and fuck it.

"Ah Mistress. It's good to see you." His casual expression was flawless. Might as well be a "casualty" with a smile. ( . . . . . . . Pls hlp. I swear this isn't on purpose.)

"Don't give me any excuses! I know what you did!"

"Please tell then Mistress. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're all over the news you idiot! What part of any of that is discreet?!" Her smile didn't match the venom her voice carried. She walked closer to him, her shoes clicked against cold tile. Click ClicK CLicK CLICK. Each step louder than the last as she approached. A terrifyingly haunting smile still bored into him like a 20 ton truck. He wouldn't let the façade slip though. He would feign ignorance until it killed him.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about how you ended up in that situation hm?" She was less than 6 inches from his face. Izuku had never seen a more sadistic face. . . well, maybe once or twice.

Needless to say, the façade quickly fell apart. Izuku told her everything in detail, down to the time of day. All might and all.

"You aren't serious. . ."

"Deathly so my young Mistress."

Momo gave him a deadpan stare.

"We're the same age."

"Trivial." He smiled at her, doing his best to keep himself from teasing her any further.

"You really want to do this don't you? No matter what anyone tells you, you wont stop chasing your dream will you?" Her serious tone was a surprise to say the least. Izuku never expected this kind of response.

"I spent my whole life hating your people. All of you treated me like some helpless princess that must be escorted and protected. Never once deviating from that goal, that assignment. To them I'm just a fragile girl, meant to be nothing but protected. Everyone always told me to stop the foolish Hero business. That I didn't need to be one as long as they were around. Every single one of them. . . Except you. You're the first person in my life that has yet to tell me to stop. Thank you for that. You have no idea what it means." Momo took a deep breath in. Her heartbeat was through the roof. She'd never expected that any of the people assigned to protect her would allow her to live her dream. Yet one of them was right in front of her. One that showed the spirit of a hero. Of course, she was angry Izuku had thrown himself in front of a villain, but she more admired his courage to jump headfirst into the situation, damn the consequences, to save someone. It inspired her.

"I want to make a proposal."

Izuku went wide eyed at the woman in front of him. She was opening up to him, he was thankful for that. The more he spoke with Momo the more he felt she was truly something special. She was much more beautiful when she smiled. He would be the one to protect that.

"I'm listening."

"Come to U.A. with me. I'm sure my father would appreciate it if I had someone already there to watch after "his little girl"." A playful smirk and eyes of determination.

For the first time since his childhood Izuku felt his heartbeat. He couldn't believe how today had turned out. First All Might and then Momo. No one had told him he could be a hero before, and now two people had suddenly appeared in his life to push him towards a goal he had almost given up on. Something wet touched both his cheeks. He brought his hand up to wipe it away, only for it to become immediately replaced by the same sensation. Tears.

"Wh-What? I-I'm sorry. I didn't think-think I-I thought I ran out of tears a long-long time ago." He quickly brought his arm up to conceal the tears that now fell like rain. His voice uneven, shaky. Before he could compose himself, he felt arms snake around him, and warmth flood his body.

"Don't feel bad. It makes you human. You've been fighting a long time huh?" Her voice so gentle and kind. He hadn't felt anything like this since his mother.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated over and over. A mantra to relay his gratitude and open the flood gates to the damn of tears he had long since thought dried. He reciprocated the hug and held on for dear life. Relishing the woman in front of him, her scent, her kindness, and her warmth. No one had shown him anything like this in a very, very long time. He would pay her back with his life if needed. In that moment he vowed to himself that nothing would ever bring harm to this woman, he would make sure of it.

* * *

"I must say Young Midoriya. I never expected you to live in a place like this." All Might's voice boomed through the garden as the two strolled towards the manor.

"Eh. I don't actually live here. My employer lives here. I'm her personal guard so wherever she goes, I go."

"I see. Still. All this is quite impressive. Before we go any further, I would like to speak to you about something." Smoke billowed off the mass of muscle.

"You must promise to keep this secret, can I trust you?"

"Before you do, why do you seem so eager to tell me? I mean I just met you yesterday, why would you share a secret with me?" Izuku looked at the man with sharpened eyes, demanding that nothing be left out.

"Well, you see. I- I saw something of myself in you. When you leapt towards that villain to save that boy yesterday while the pros were standing around, I saw the spark of a hero. I believe, no, I want you to be the man to secede me. If I'm going to be training you with that intent then you should know my secret. I would've told you yesterday, but you seemed in a hurry. If we aren't going to be alone the rest of the day then there is no better time than now."

The greenette pondered the thought for a moment. He found that All Mights logic was sound.

"Alright then. My lips are sealed, to all but one person."

"No can do my boy. No one can know but you?"

"Oh? So nobody else knows this secret?" An accusatory tone.

"Well. . .no. There are a few people that know. Close, trusted friends."

"Then I see no harm in sharing with Momo Yaoyorozu. Her family owns this place. I work for them."

"Midoriya my boy, you can't seriously want to share a secret, that isn't even yours, with your employer of all people." All Might almost looked down right offended.

"If you're going to trust me then I'll trust you. . . She's not just some simple employer. This isn't a job I can just quit and find something else. I have my secrets too, but I'm bound to this family for life. I never had the choice. This isn't something I want anyone to know so how about it? A secret for a secret? If you will tell Lady Momo and I, then I'll let her decide how much can be said about me? Deal?"

"I'll have to decide after I've met her and heard a satisfying response." All Might was serious. Izuku knew this might break his chance. If the conditions didn't suit the number one hero, then he could leave whenever he pleased. But, Izuku decided he would never keep anything from Momo. He owed her that much after yesterday.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. The maids had led the pair to the back yard where a young woman with black hair sat drinking a cup of tea.

Izuku stepped forward.

"Mistress, this is All Might. All Might, I would like you to meet the only daughter of the Yaoyorozu family, Momo Yaoyorozu." He bowed to Momo and moved out of the way for the two to formally meet.

"All Might. I must say it is quit an honor. Izuku has already filled me in on your offer. I see no reason to refute. Last night it was decided that he and I would both attend U.A. Your guidance would be greatly appreciated."

"Hahaha, Miss Yaoyorozu, no need to be so formal. Before we continue, I want to address something. What exactly is Young Midoriya to you?"

"HUUUUH?!" Her face exploded into a cacophony of confusion, fury, and embarrassment. The red that painted her visage only amplified her boiling emotions.

"W-W-Well I uhh, don't really know him well enough to answer that." She looked away and played with the hem of her skirt. Little did she know the boy in question had a very similar expression.

"HAHAHAHA. As fun as It would be to continue this conversation, that's not what I'm talking about. He's no normal bodyguard, is he?" His eyes glowed. Challenging Momo to try and lie. A challenge that she was guaranteed to lose.

"Ho-How did you know?" Momo's voice carried disbelief and more prominently, fear.

"Young Midoriya would you explain the situation?"

"Yes, sir!" He stiffly moved as he guided Momo out of ear shot.

. . . . .

"You said what you damn Wolf?! Why is it when you're left to your own devices you always cause trouble?! Do I have to tie you to leash and take you out for walks?!" At the suggestion, Izuku exploded into a shade of red not ever recorded. Momo followed his lead after quickly realizing what she insinuated.

Little did they know fierce blue eyes captured the whole thing.

"Ahh young budding love. To be that young again." All Might chuckled to himself.

A few more moments of almost incoherent deliberation and the small party of two returned to the table that All might had kindly taken his seat already.

"Very well. If you, the number one hero, are willing to put faith in us over your own secret then we will do the same with you." Momo was back to formal speak. She told All Might of the Yaoyorozu family history and the guardians promised to protect the Yaoyorozu future. She spoke of her distaste for the tradition and voiced the dreams Izuku never got to have because of it. She spoke of her own trials she had fought to overcome in her own pursuit of the life of a hero, not forgetting to leave out her thankfulness to the green haired man that inspired her. After her story, the pair was met with the iconic and heroic smile of the most powerful hero in the world.

Until smoke exploded off the man revealing someone unrecognizable who was smaller than the shadow of the giant that previously occupied that seat.

"Imposter!" Izuku lunged for the butter knife at the table. Before All Might, or now, Toshinori Yagi could blink, cold metal was pressed against his throat.

"Wait Wait Wait! My real name is Toshinori Yagi. I am All Might." He flailed momentarily before puffing back up.

"I AM ALL MIGHT! This is the secret! That's what I actually look like!" Izuku narrowed his eyes looking for any hint that the man who looked like All Might might be lying. Finding none he calmly returned to his seat.

"Please, next time you surprise a trained killer, explain first." The calm smile never left Izuku's face.

"Geez I was only going for a harmless prank. It's kind of like those guys at the beach who suck in their gut to look bigger." He puffed down again.

"Please All Might. Consider our position. This secret has not left the household since it was made. You are one of the very few outsiders who know." Momo defended.

"I do, but why the secrecy at all? This doesn't seem like world dangerous news or any kind of vital secret."

"Because if people knew how hard it actually was to target this family then they would try harder or not attack at all. We want to put all those who would harm the Yaoyorozu in jail or in the ground. If we're too strong we stop them from even attempting or they bring a force big enough to hit harder. Either way, this is a secret so we can operate as smooth as possible and put villains away. Plus, the way we train is most definitely illegal anywhere." Izuku chimed.

"I see. . . Very well I understand the situation well enough. Now, on to part two. Would you believe me if I said I could give you my quirk?" The two in question looked at the seemingly frail man for a moment. They sipped their tea waiting for confirmation that this was in fact, a joke. None came.

. . . . . .

"PFFFFT"

"PFFFFT"

The biggest and strongest hero in the world sat in his seat, drenched in warm tea. A young man and woman looking at him apologetically and astounded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review as always. Hope to put another chapter out soon. Thank you guys for the positive vibes and hanging on to this story through the terrible update schedule. See you next time.**

**-StasisRage**


End file.
